


A Dose of Her Own Medicine

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Caithe and Faolain try out a new kink, but Faolain didn't assume SHE would be the one on the bottom...





	A Dose of Her Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of smut fics taken from my tumblr (@caledonretreat), written on request for free for those who want them.
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Faolain wriggled on the bed, feeling a little deflated at how well the padded cords were tied. She wasn’t Tyria’s biggest fan of being tied up during sex, so when Caithe had brought up the idea of going further, it was quite alien. Faolain had tried to spin the result by putting the ‘captive’ role on a coin toss. She’d lost. Now the blindfold over her eyes was blocking out the light of their home, and the earmuffs Caithe had bought in Kryta muffled every sound to a bassy vibration. Caithe sat on the bed, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Are you going to do something or am I just going to get cold?” snapped the captive softly, unable to see or hear Caithe laugh at her. The Night-born shuffled closer and crawled on top of Faolain, leaning down to kiss her. She could tell the blindfold was working because Faolain jumped a little when she made contact, but turned her head into the kiss quickly, grateful to have some interaction with the outside world.

Caithe felt a small rush of power, knowing that the foreplay was entirely under her direction. She let her lips roam away from Faolain’s, kissing down her nick and finding her way to her breast. She kissed circles around Faolain’s nipple and rolled her tongue over it a few time, her lover sighing as she took it into her mouth and bit it gently. Watching her partner’s face for cues that she was enjoying herself, Caithe traced a winding path down her stomach with her fingers.

She dragged her nails across the smooth mound and avoided her flower petals, stroking Faolain’s thighs and tickling her stomach.

“Don’t stop there,” she mewled softly. Caithe didn’t get the feeling her lover was catching the point of this play, so she gave her thigh a soft slap and removed her hand altogether. Faolain’s brow scrunched and her mouth opened to complain, but the sudden shifting movements on the bed kept her quite.

She was secretly quite enjoying herself. The bed bounced as if someone was walking across it, and Faolain felt something soft brush against her ribs. Were those Caithe’s thighs? She could smell warm, damp skin and knew what her lover wanted to try. Caithe fingers laced into her and she held on instinctively held on, exchanging reassuring squeezes.

Caithe used her free hand to take hold of the branches sprouting from Faolain’s smooth scalp and lowered her hips. Faolain stuck her tongue out expectantly and Caithe felt a fire build in her core as she settled her pussy against Faolain’s lips. She sighed happily and rocked her hips back and forth, Faolain’s tongue writing between her petals and sending shivers up her spine.

She rode her lovers tongue, treating herself now and then by arching her back to direct the tip of Faolain’s tongue against her clit. Her captive was clearly enjoying herself, so much so that she made a noise of disappointment when Caithe shifted to grab something from beneath the pillow.

“You want to change?” she asked aloud, oblivious to what scheme was unfolding around her.

Caithe turned on the device in her hand, a bullet-shaped tube of metal and glass, Asuran tech sold in quiet shops in the corners of all major cities. The device began to hum and vibrate in her hands, a clean blue glow shining from a crystal in the hilt. She leaned over her shoulder and traced the vibrating dildo down Faolain’s stomach, making her gasp and squirm.

“By the Mother, Caithe, what is that? Oh- It’s that accursed magitech toy you’ve been flaunting isn’t it!? Be careful!” she cried, the sensation amplified by her constraints. She groaned when Caithe traced it over her clit, rubbing it between her petals a few times before easing it against her entrance. She was so wet that the dildo began to slowly slide inside her, and Caithe felt proud that she’d done a good job.

With some stretching, Caithe settled back onto Faolain’s face, her lover’s tongue hungrily lapping at her pussy. Caithe felt her groaning, vibrations under her hips that became a slight squeak whenever she angled the dildo at the right spot.

She grabbed Faolain’s branches and pulled gently; she knew just what to do. After a few probing licks, Faolain’s tongue pushed into Caithe. She bit her lip and focused all her efforts into pumping the dildo against her partner’s sweet spot, trying to hold back her own enjoyment for a little longer. Frantic humming underneath her made Caithe jump, and she quickly climbed off. Faolain’s chest was heaving.

“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum,” she chanted breathlessly. Caithe took her hand and kept pumping, her lover groaning louder than ever before thanks to the earmuffs. When she saw the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm, she let go of Faolain’s hand and quickly knocked aside the earmuffs.

“Cum for me, darling,” she crooned. Faolain went rigid for a moment, mouth open in silent blissful agony, before her hips shuddered and jumped. She moaned through her orgasm, painfully strong sensations rolling through her as Caithe licked and bit her ear. After a few seconds she went limp, panting as if she had run a mile.

“So was it a good idea?” Caithe asked happily as she untied Faolain’s wrists. She smiled,

“Absolutely.”


End file.
